Shinigami Story Bleach Spinoff
by Haru Makoto
Summary: Death Doesn't Scare Haru Makoto, A Shinigami...
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1  
**

**Death, is what scares people, but not a shinigami like me. I guide souls of deceased people into the world of the dead. So they don't haunt the world of the living. Yes I was once part of the living, but I died in a car accident. When I was dead, I was brought into the world of the dead and was appointed role of shinigami due to all the good deeds I've accomplished during my time alive. My name? Oh right, Haru Makoto (Literally Sunlight Sincerity). I was only 17 years old when I died. Kinda sucks. Anyway, being a shinigami is as easy as it seems. You can't just bring someone into the world of the dead just like that, there's a thing called hollows, hollows are monster that devour souls of innocent souls and turns them into hollows like themselves. Once the hollowfication process has finished then the only way to free the soul is to kill the hollow and purifying it.**

**Being dead sucks, you can't hang with your friends. The only friends you had were the other shinigami and your zanpakuto. You've heard of Ichigo Kurosaki haven't you? Well he was a shinigami, and he saved the entire soul society from impending doom, 60 years ago. Now he's old, too old to fight hollows, he is now the head of the 13 court squads. I'm a 6th squad liuetenant, my captain is Kiyoshi Katsu (Literally Pure Victory) he has never lost a battle. It was late at night (Current Storyline) probably 3 in the morning, the skys of Japan were just waking up from its slumber. Soul Society was just like the feudal era, samurais, etc.**

**My squad was ordered to report to the grand hall for a conference with old man Kurosaki. Navigating your way through the sereitei was endless. It would sometimes take people up to 2 hours to finally reach half of it. But not us. It was easy really, if you know about the underground tunnel. Thats right, we shinigami have shortcuts too. Or you could try to sneak your way through the feudural dristrict, but it's covered with guards. ****Anyway, the underground tunnel was disgusting and smelly. Odors down here would make you cry, and trash, and waste as far as the eye can see. So it's pretty much a sewer.**** Running through it was like not flushing a toilet and letting it sit for a while.**

**We finally made it out and headed toward the grand hall. It was now 4:35, the grand hall was located on top of a hill over looking all of Soul Society. I started to think of my friends that I left behind. They would complain if I told them we were gonna have to walk up this hill. I started to concentrate on getting up this hill. As we walked up, an explosion shook us, it came from the hall. We started running. "Help!" Cried someone inside the smoke. Captain Kyoshi told us to get into a defensive position. Our position was shaped like an O. We kept moving, I managed to see black figures moving within the smoke, my vision is like a hawks. We finally got out of the smoke, half the group was missing (bottom half) what was then a O was now a U. Next we heard screams from within the smoke. I ran toward it, but Captain Kyoshi stopped me and said, "Old man Kurosaki is our mission, never run out on a mission, duty first." **

**We made it to the entrance and it was covered in blood. The black figure before, well now figures, started to surround us. "6 maybe more," Said one of the shinigami. We only had 4 shinigami remaining, including me. "Shurikens!" Cried Captain Kyoshi. The 4 of us jumped up, but landed with 3. "Haru, go in and save the old man!" Yelled Captain Kyoshi, "But-" "Go!" So I entered the grand hall and closed the door, the last sight of Captain Kyoshi was him being killed. I wanted to help Captain, but like he said, duty first... I found 2 shinigami along the way and also found old man Kurosaki's room, we kicked it open and immediately the two shinigami get cut apart. Luckily I stayed alive. "Old man!" I cried. Laughter comes from within the room, the chair spins around and all I see is orange and black eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Where's Kurosaki!" I screamed. The eyes dissapeared, "Cowar-" He apprears behind me and pulls out a pocket knife and puts it near my neck. "Move, and you'll be decapitated," He said. I managed to hit his stomach with the end of my katana and moved away. "Who the hell are you?" I said, "That's none of you concern, Haru," He said as he dissapeared. "Wait!" I screamed, but too late. So I kept seraching for the old man. No Luck. I met up with Captain and Liuetenent of squad 3. "You find them?" I ask. They nod. I thought that old man Kurosaki was dead, but I was only jumping to conclusions. It was now 6:00. A message was sent to all available shinigami saying that there will be a non-stop search for him, followed by the list of shinigami casualaties. I heard Kyoshi's name. Until old man Kurosaki was found, I remained a Liuetenant. **

**I walked downtown to see if everything was ok, I over heard a couple guys say that hollows have been attacking the world of the living. I hid behind a wall and listened in. "I heard that menos have been popping in and out of the real world, destroying buildings, and killing innocent people," One of them said, "I heard that too," Said the other one. I ran to my house and grabbed my Zanpakuto. As I left my house, I was greeted by the liuetenant of 1st squad. "Where are you going?" He asked, "My friends are in danger," I replied. He moved out of the way and said, "Haru don't be afraid, remember your friends are what's important, they are your duty, like Kyoshi said, Duty First," I nodded and ran toward the grand hall. (The entrance to the real world was next to it). I looked into the portal, swirling blue, I took a deep breath and jumped in.**

**It was a long hall with a light at the end, just get out of the light and poof, you're in the real world. So I did make it out. It was 9:30. I rushed to my old friend Damien. He is a really lazy person, but inside he's a genious, maybe smarter than Einstein. I was in a faux body, but knowing Damien, he'll probably freak out. I knocked on the door, "Who is it?" He asked, "Haru!" I cried, "Very funny," Damien as he opened the door. His eyes turn from droopy to shocked. He punched me to see if I was real. "Ow, you bastard!" I said, "Oh my go-!" He said as he pulled me in. He wanted to tell everyone, but I told him to tell only Hana and Kokoro. So he called them up and we met at his house. There was alot of gasping and fainting. I explained to them about the dangers of hollows and they all said that weird things were happining.**

**Luckily I brought shinigami pills. These pills allows people to see what a shinigami sees. "Take your pills and come back to Soul Society with me," I said. They all took a deep breath, except for Damien, he just ate it while I was talking. It was now 11:15. We packed our stuff and they followed me to the bay (where the portal was located). "You guys ready?" I asked, they nodded, and we jumped in. "Do we have to walk down this?" Said Damien. We just started walking. As we were near the end, Liuetenant Youta of 1st squad greeted us, "Hello Haru, these are your friends?". I nodded. We jumped out of the portal and my friends just stood there amazed, gazing at shinigami as they walk along. "C'mon guys i show you around," I said.**

**I showed them the Rugonki (Ghetto), and the Sereitei (Shinigami area). I also told them about the crisis we were going through and they voulenteered to help, but they didn't have the right training to become a certified shinigami unless they had the right training. So I sent them to the shinigami school, where they would learn Kido (Magic) and Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship). We only had a week to train and when we they were finished, then we would head out to search for old man Kurosaki. "Off you go to training" I said pushing them. Of course I followed them to class. As usual Damien falls to sleep in class and Hana and Kokoro take very good notes, notes that if you read onece you would understand everything. Damien isn't always this lazy, he has his moments, back in the living world, he could answer 3 digit multiplication problems in a matter of seconds. Every class would usually make him go to sleep, unless it involved getting involved.**


	3. Chapter 3

First period was basic shinigami history, next period is learning how to be a shinigami. For this class I had to explain most of the things about shinigami. "Hey I know the teacher, so can I skip right to lunch?" Damien asked. That made me mad, this isn't the first time he mad me mad, (Flashbacks) During math class, me and Damien were partnered up for a project that counted as 1/3 of our grade, during the presentation Damien fell asleep, he was suppose to talk about the second graph, beacuse he wrote his part, so we ended up getting a C. (Current Storyline) So I threw the eraser at him, laughter from classmates made me feel a little better. Third period, Kido training. We had to teach them basic kido, spell #31 Shakkaho (Shot Of Red Fire) this was challenging because you had to hit targets 100 yards away. Some mastered it after a couple tries, Kokoro. I think she should stick with doing kido. Kido is a magical art that requires incantations and mental image to activate these spells, there are 3 kind of spells,but most of the time are seperated into 2 catagories, destruction spells (Hado), binding spells (Bakudo), the third spell is healing.

Fourth period, Damien's favorite period. "Lunch time!" I said. Just as I said that Damien's face lit up. So we left class. Most of the shinigami in training ate outside. I sat with Hana, Kokoro, and Damien. We talked and talked, I explained about the things happening in Soul Society. When lunch was finished, we had Zanjutsu training. "Damien you look exicited," Said Hana, "Not usual of you Damien-Kun" Kokoro added, "Finally there's a class where I can beat the crap out of people!" Replied Damien. It wasn't easy, the oppenents you had to fight have more expirence. some mastered it. they had the speed, and strenght. Damien moved very slowly, and applied almost no strength. Every time someone was hurt, Kokoro would rush over and heal them in no time. It was now time to leave school. I took them to 6th squads quarters. "This is where you'll be staying," I said pointing to a room. I opened it, and it was empty. "Ah Captain Kyoshi's room," I said, they backed out, "He won't mind?" Hana asked. "He's dead," I told her. They just gave me a look, like an "I'm sorry," look. I put a smile on and said, "No No it's ok, it's just extra space." So they walked in. Damien looked around, "Where are the beds!?" He yelled. "Oh right, the beds, hold on!" I said running down the hall. A couple minutes later I returned with the matresses, I was shocked.

"Damien what the hell!" I yelled, where Damien was sitting, there was patato chip bags, and soda cans. Hana and Kokoro wern't there. Suddenly they popped up from behind me andgot into an attack position. "What's going on?" Kokoro ask. Hana put her hands over her mouth when she saw the mess. "Well at least you girls can sleep tonight, Damien will be cleaning," I said. Damien stood up and yelled about why he has to clean. I opened the closet and there was a ton of soda cans. "Damien do you have a bladder?" I asked. So I brought Hana and Kokoro to a different room, that was slightly smaller. "Get some rest you two," I said as I left. So I went back to see what Damien was doing, he was actually cleaning. I entered and started help him. After cleaning was done, we all went to sleep. An explosion near the grand hall shook the dojo. There was a scream coming from Hana and Kokoro's room. Damien and I rushed over. "What's happening?" Damien asked. Kokoro pointed to a dark figure outside the window. "A hollow!" I yelled, "Everyone get back," I pulled out my zanpakuto and jumped out the window. The hollow didn't move, then it handed me a note in a bottle. "F-f-from master Daisuke," Said the hollow as it dissapeared. I jumped back into the window and asked them to follow me, "It's not safe to stay here unprotected," I said, so they did follow.

We made it to the grand hall where everyone had to enter the hall and wait for further orders. I opened the note

Dear Shinigami

I have your comander hostage, I will kill him if my demands arn't met, I want Haru Makato to report to my castle loacted north of grand hall. Find it and your comander will be spared.  
Yours, Daisuke Yuu

I knew that if I went that I would be killed. This was a tough decision, so I told everyone about it. Now there was a commotion about if I should go or not. It was now 9:15, day 2 since Kurosaki went missing. I appeared in front of the Central 46, there were the people who made rules. They talked about it, and the decision was made. "Haru Makoto, liuetenant of 6th squad, you are here by granted permission to journey to Daisuke's castle," Said the head of the Central 46. Now begins the Kurosaki Rescue Mission! I rushed home, to get some supplies. "Food, food, food," I said looking through the cabinets. "Looking for these?" I turned around and saw Kokoro, Damien, and Hana hold a bag full of food. I reached for it, but they pulled it away. "If you want it, then we have to come along," Said Kokoro. I sighed.

"I can't, you guys only had 1 days worth of practice, that isn't enough," I said, "Don't worry about us," They replied. I just looked at them for a while. "If you guys ever got hurt, I could never forgive myself," I said quietly. Damien crossed his arms and laid back against the wall, Hana and Kokoro just looked at him. There was silence. Damien sighed and stood up straight, "We don't care what the cost is, we're coming along," Damien. I sighed, "Fine, do as you wish," I said. They went to get packed, "Oh wait, Haru-kun, you might want this," Kokoro said as she threw the bag full of food. I caught it, and when I looked up, she was gone. It was now 3:15. "Guys, get some rest," I said, "Ah-ha no way, if we sleep you're gonna leave without us," Said Hana. I just looked out the window. So nobody got any rest, except for Damien. "Well, the journey begins now," I said 


	4. Chapter 4

We walked out of the dojo, Damien barely maintained balance when he stumbbled over a rock. "Try again," Said Hana. So we went back into the house. We came out again, this time was perfect. "Can we go now?" Asked Kokoro. I nodded. We walked by the grand hall and look at the wreckage. It was now 4:00. We stopped and rest by the meadows just outside the Sereitei. It was a short rest, only about 10 minutes. Damien complained about it, as usual. We walked and walked until we reached an abandoned home. "Hollows could be lurking inside that home," I said. We just kept walking. It was now 6:15. "Can we rest?" Asked Damien, "Ok". So we set up camp on an empty hill. "Yes, food!" Cried Damien. I was making soup atop a campfire. We needed ingrdients. So Damien set out, Kokoro went to get firewood, and Hana follow Damien. "Ah, alone at last, peace and quiet," I said to myself. So I laid down and watched the clouds go by. Suddenly, a loud sound came from nearby bushes.

I got up and put my hand on the Zanpakuto. I kept looking at the bush. Just more noises, so I went to go check it out. I opened the bosh and it was...A rabbit caught in some vines. I reached out, and thought of eating it, but then I thought of what Hana and Kokoro said, (Prediction) "Haru, you're a monster, eating poor defenseless animals, I hate you!" (Current) So I freed the rabbit. Then blood splattered across my face, I turned around and there was a hollow, eating the rabbit. I stared dead into its eyes. I couldn't move, it was a paralysis hollow. When you look at its eyes, they make your body paralyzed. "Crap, this is how it ends," I thought to myself. The hollow throws the rabbit away and started towards me. I just started thinking. Damien, Kokoro, Hana, Soul Society. The hollow is now a couple feet away. Now I'm starting to sweat. "Shit, Its over," I thought. The hollow then jumps in the air.

I waited a couple seconds until the hollow was visible, when he was out of the moonlight. It's coming down now. All of a sudden, it stop moving, then I started moving. A bright flash then hit the hollow. I looked to where the flash came from. It was Hana and Kokoro. Kokoro made the hollow freeze, and Hana hit it with the bow. I looked around for Damien. He was no where to be found. The hollow got up, I pulled out my Zanpaukto. I ran toward the hollow, but the worst happen. Damien appeared, right in front of me. We collided, and we fell to the ground. I pushed him up, but it was too late, I was hit by the hollow. It had impaled me through the arm, and managed to scratch Damien. I just fell to the ground. Damien stummbled back. "Haru, Damien!" Cried Hana and Kokoro. The hollow then fled. I wasn't fatally wounded. So Kokoro healed me and Damien. "So did you guys get any food," I asked. Damien reached in his pocket and pulled some berries out. We gave him a bad look. "How are you sure these aren't poison?" I asked. "I don't," Said Damien. I sighed.

It was now 11:20. We didn't eat, and it was nearing midnight. I was still awake just looking at the stars. Then Kokoro came to join me. "What's with the look?" Kokoro. "What look?" Me. The one you just had," Kokoro, "It's nothing," Me. "Okay," Kokoro. "Why did you want to follow me to rescue Kurosaki?" Me. "Because, I- I don't want you to die, again," Kokoro. "But if you die, it's all over too," Me. "It's ok," Kokoro. "No, it's not," I said getting up. I reached for Kokoro. "You should get some rest," I said to Kokoro. She nodded and walked toward the rest of the team. After she left, I did. We woke up at 10:00. We walked until we found a lake full of fish. Damien and I leaped into the water. "They're too slippery" Said Damien. I nodded. Hana shot her arrow and caught a couple, Kokoro used her magic and caught some too. Damien put his hand behind his head and laughed. I went underwater. I could see what looks like a hollow mask, I dove deeper, when I touched it, the mask then dug down into the ground. I swam to the surface. I gasped for air then I said "Guys, there is a hollow down there, and I think it's preparing an attack, get ready.

We all got into a formation, staring at the water. Nothing. "Ah, dammit, nothing," Said Damien as he sat down. All of a sudden, the hollows arm reaches from underground and Damien barely gets away. I pulled out my Zanapakuto and slash the hollows hand off. It screeched as it went down. "Watch out, it's a ditch hollow, it can pop up from anywhere," I explained. We waited for a couple minutes until it finally sprung up. "Now!" Cried Hana. And Kokoro used her binding spell. I nodded to Hana, and she fired an arrow directly at it. No effect. "Crap, the arrows aren't effective Haru-Kun," Hana said. Then Damien rushes towards the hollow and puts the berries from before into its mouth. The hollow stuggled for a while, then it stopped. "Ah so they were poison," Damien said laughing. So we left, heading North. After a couple hours of walking, we came upon a village. "We should take a rest," Says Hana. We all agree. 


End file.
